


Pulses

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们喝醉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulses

**Author's Note:**

> 没有校对，二十分钟写完，所有的错都是我自己的。我实在是没法把salt in your eyes翻译出来了……所以。

他们喝醉了，Snake是烈酒，他是啤酒，但到头来也没什么区别，唯一的教训就是，在帐篷里比赛喝酒真的不是一个好主意。

Snake比平时更加沉静，外套折叠起来，垫在脑袋后面，一只手按在腹部上，脑袋稍微偏着，双眼难以阅读，一副看起来像是在快要吐了和沉思之间的表情。“你眉头再皱紧一点，我们——厨房——就可以在你眼睛里搜集到足够的盐了。”Kaz含糊地说，感觉舌头和嘴都失去了控制，但依然足够清醒到对自己的双关语感到得意。他敢肯定他的屁股附近有一个蚂蚁窝。但是他不是非常想去确定这一点。蚂蚁们可以自己处理自己的事情，Kaz相信它们。

否则它们就会知道他生起气来是什么样子。

Snake没有回答，因为他就是这么又老又苦涩。Kaz仰面朝天，继续咧嘴傻笑着，有什么东西十分好笑，但他不能清楚地分辨出到底是什么，因为整个世界都在旋转。Kaz感觉有点恶心，翻了个身。“喂，如果我吐在你身上，可绝对不是我的错啊。”他的嘴贴着右手掌心，嘟嘟囔囔，眼睛半闭。“你绝对是活该。Snake。”Snake叹了口气，稍微朝旁边移动过去。 _你让我头疼。_ 他的后脑勺很有尊严地表达了这个信息。Kaz从眼角打量了一会儿，然后伸出手，用食指摇摇晃晃地戳了一下，然后又是一下，一直到Snake把他的手打掉。他的手指钩住Snake的头带，晃晃悠悠，有一下没一下地乱触碰Snake的头发。

Snake依然无视他。

然后Kaz夸张地叹了口气，模仿Snake，再次翻了个身，蜷缩起来，下巴贴着脖子，又一次觉得想吐。

有什么东西非常、非常好笑。如果他能明白就好了。他模糊地想。

他的视线落到Snake的手臂上。Snake只穿着一件他的旧T恤，松垮垮地套在身上，洗得发白，下摆已经磨损了，有尾指大小的洞。Kaz突然想去摸一下，他挪动身体，油布上发出摩擦声，他凑近Snake的胸膛，鼻子里突然充满了Snake身上气息，酒，汗水，雪茄，土地，薯片，强健而陈旧。

他眨了眨眼，不动了。手停在空中，然后落了下去。

他的拇指摩挲过Snake手腕上的骨头，Snake的动脉里有一颗心，正在缓慢而坚定地跳动着。

“我现在要吻你了，还要做一两件不可告人的事。别被吓着，好吗？冷静。Boss。对啦。”他口齿不清地宣布，手指碰到Snake的裤子边缘，轻轻地钩住。“对啦。”

他的嘴唇隔着T恤拂过Snake的胸膛，尝到了盐的味道。过了大约一分钟，Snake的手指穿过他的头发。Snake依然安静。但手指抓住他的头发，把他的头向下按去。

“闭嘴。”Snake说。

Kaz闭上眼睛。耳朵贴着手臂，手指在Snake的胳膊附近摊开，抓住。在黑暗里，Kaz听着自己如同雷鸣一样的心跳。

他张开嘴。

 

 

FIN


End file.
